<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's too harsh sometimes.. by PhobyLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324496">He's too harsh sometimes..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhobyLee/pseuds/PhobyLee'>PhobyLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Gen, Hugs, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhobyLee/pseuds/PhobyLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford have a well-needed chat on the beach. It's too loud inside. But sometimes an ear is all you need when the world feels like it's crashing down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's too harsh sometimes..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ever think pa is being too… harsh?" </p><p>There was a brief silence between the two. Stan regretted even letting the word slip past his teeth, fumbling for a way to cover it up. His attempts to change the topic were pointless, his brother's eyes already fixated on him with brows pinched in worry.</p><p>"Of course," Ford said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. A six-fingered hand remained on Stan's shoulder, almost clutching his sleeve. </p><p>"Yeah," Stan murmured, "Me too."</p><p>The beach was beautiful that night. Waves crashed against the shore, sending a cool, gentle breeze ruffling through the boys' hair. Pinks, blues, and oranges mixed in the sky with clouds that formed somewhat of a halo above them. </p><p>It was… calming. They enjoyed the quiet, away from the ruckus that was currently home. Ma and Pa were arguing again. Something about Sherman that neither boys were willing to ask about.. and instead of sitting around and waiting, they left. Slipped through their window, tied sheets together, and climbed down. </p><p>"I wish they'd stop fighting all the time," Stan growled, twisting and pulling at the tattered rope holding his swing in place. It was so close to snapping and breaking, and yet his picking only grew more frequent. </p><p>"And I wish he'd stop yelling at Ma. Yelling at me. Does he yell at you too?" </p><p>Ford stiffened, staring at nothing in particular.<br/>
"Yeah, sometimes." </p><p>".. Sometimes I just wanna fight back, show him not to pick on you, defend Ma. And I'm not- I'm not a screw up! That's all he ever says, his only excuse to push me around when I mess up one tiny thing. And.. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ruining everything for you a-and that you're going to leave."</p><p>Ford suddenly shot up from his seat. The swing creaked and Stan stared for a moment, mouth agape and flabbergasted. What was his brother doing? Was he storming off again? It was a common occurrence whenever he brought up being a "screw up" or got too carried away venting about their parents' arguments. </p><p>Stan braced himself for a shout, for his twin to storm off and leave him there on that lonely beach. </p><p> Any second now…</p><p> </p><p>Hands glued to his back, grasping him tight in a hug. His eyes widened and he flinched, tempted to struggle and pull free. But this wasn't an attack… </p><p>"We're here for each other, alright?" Stanford whispered, still hugging his brother. "I'm here. Both of us are here. It's okay. I would never leave you."</p><p>Waves continued to roll past the shore, strong and mighty as ever. All the while, two boys sat and cried in the distance, holding each other close, sure that neither of them would ever leave the other's side..</p><p> </p><p>And then Stan woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while feeling a little down. I know it's short, but I hope you like it. :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>